Zuhause ist es doch am schönsten
Zuhause ist es doch am schönsten ist die elfte Episode der zehnten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam durchsucht das Internet nach verdächtigen paranormalen Aktivitäten und findet ein Video in dem Charlie einen Bezirksanwalt verprügelt. Dean vermutet, dass sie zurück aus Oz ist und alleine jagt, unter der Annahme der Anwalt sei ein Dämon gewesen. Als die Brüder Charlie finden sind sie schockiert zu sehen, weshalb sie wirklich aus Oz zurückgekehrt ist. Handlung Ein Mann rennt schreiend aus einem Haus, da er verfolgt wird, und stolpert dabei. Zunächst sieht er niemanden und denkt er hat es sich eingebildet, doch dann sieht er, dass er von einer Frau verfolgt wurde. Er beteuert, dass er nichts mehr weiß, doch die Frau - Charlie Bradbury - sagt, dass sie ihn trotzdem foltert. Dean und Sam sind gerade beim frühstücken. Dean erklärt, dass er einen Plan hat, um nicht wieder jemanden zu töten. Dann durchsuchen sie alle Bücher im Bunker, um etwas über das Kainsmal zu finden. Dabei finden sie ein Video, dass Charlie bei der Folterung zeigt. Sie beschließen dorthin zu fahren, um zu sehen, wieso Charlie ihn gefoltert hat. Bei der Befragung stellt sich heraus, dass sie ihn über einen Fall vor einigen Jahren gefragt hat - den Autounfall von Charlies Mutter. Im Gericht wurde der Fall jedoch nie verhandelt und alle Akten wurden versiegelt, bis auf die Akte von Charlie. Dann beichtet er, dass er Charlie den Namen der Gemeinderätin verraten hat, um zu entkommen, da diese vom betrunkenen Fahrer, der den Unfall gebaut hat, Schmiergeld erhalten hat. Auf der Fahrt zur Gemeinderätin sehen sie in der Akte, dass Charlie eigentlich Celeste Middleton heißt. Als sie die Gemeinderätin zum Unfall befragen wollen, lehnt sie dies ab. Dann bleiben sie vor dem Haus, um es zu beobachten. Einige Zeit später hören sie Schreie und gehen ins Haus. Dort finden sie Charlie, die gerade die Gemeinderätin bedroht. Sie sagt ihnen, dass die Brüder sie nicht verletzen werden, da Sam nie jemanden verletzen will und Dean sich von Sam aufhalten lässt. Als sie dann flieht gelingt es Dean zwar sie zu stoppen, aber sie kann ihn überwältigen und abhauen. Bevor sie mit einem Auto wegfährt, hat sie noch die Reifen des Impala zerstochen, damit die Brüder sie nicht verfolgen können. In der Zwischenzeit hat Sam herausgefunden, dass Charlie von der Gemeinderätin die Bankauszüge erhalten hat. Dann taucht auf einmal eine zweite Charlie auf. Sie erklärt Sam und Dean, dass es eine gute und eine böse Charlie gibt. In Oz gab es einen Krieg und als sie kurz davor waren zu verlieren, machte sie einen Deal mit dem Zaberer von Oz, um ihre böse Seite freizulassen. Nachdem die böse Charlie den Krieg gewonnen hat, wofür sie einige schreckliche Dinge tun musste, meinte die gute Charlie, dass sie die böse Charlie nicht mehr sehen will. Um sie zurückzugewinnen, will sie sich jetzt an den "Mördern" ihrer Mutter rächen. Charlie will die Böse Charlie fangen und wegsperren, da sie nicht nach Oz zurückkehren können, um den Zauber rückgängig zu machen, da die böse Charlie den Schlüssel nach Oz zerbrochen hat. Um die böse Charlie zu finden, wollen sie das Bankkonto hacken, doch Charlie kann das nicht, da Hacken böse ist. Also erhält Sam Anweisungen von der guten Charlie, um das Bankkonto zu hacken. Dabei findet er heraus, dass die Zahlungen von einem Mann namens Russel Wellington durchgeführt wurden, der sein Auto damals als gestohlen gemeldet hat. Dean spürt währenddessen das Kainsmal auf seinem Arm. Die drei beschließen, dass Dean Russell beobachtet, während Sam und die gute Charlie im Bunker nach Informationen zum Schlüssel nach Oz suchen. Sam findet heraus, dass Clive Dillon den Schlüssel entdeckt hat und ohne den Schlüssel nach Oz gegangen ist. Dann ging L. Frank Baum nach Oz um Clive dort zu retten. Bei dieser Reise ist Dorothy in Oz gefangen geworden. Nach der Rückkehr von Clive und Baum ging Clive in Rente. Dann wurde Clive von den Männern der Schriften umgesiedelt und er bekam einen neuen Namen - Michael Carter. Sie finden schlussendlich heraus, wo er untergebracht wurde und dass er wahrscheinlich noch lebt. Da er der einzige ist, der den Schlüssel nach reparieren könnte, beschließen sie dort hinzufahren. Dean sitzt im Impala, als Russell in seinem Büro ankommt. Dean macht einen Termin mit Russell, auf den er zunächst warten muss. Als er als letzter an der Reihe ist, geht er in Russells Büro. Dort beschäftigt er ihn so lange, bis er ihn hinauswerfen will. Dann konfrontiert er ihn mit seinem Totschlag und dass er sein Leben retten will. Als die Lichter im Raum ausgehen, sucght Dean nach der bösen Charlie. Als er sie findet will er mit ihr reden. Sie sagt, dass es ihr nicht um Rache geht, sondern dass er ihr Gesicht sieht. Sie gibt ihm ihr Messer und dann geht sie in Russells Büro, der sie sofort erkennt. Russell entschuldigt sich bei Charlie und beichtet ihr, dass er beim Unfall gar nicht betrunken war. Dann sperrt sie Dean aus dem Büro und tötet Russell mit einem zweiten Messer. Bevor Dean ins Zimmer kommt flieht die böse Charlie durch das Fenster. Kurz danach ruft er Sam an, dem er alles erzählt, woraufhin Sam ihm die Adresse von Clive gibt, zu der er und die gute Charlie gerade fahren. Dean sitzt in einer Bar, als sie böse Charlie auftaucht, der er vorwirft, dass sie ihn über ihre Ansichten angelogen habe und sie böse, woraufhin sie meint, dass Russell der Böse war und er bekommen hat, was er verdient. Die böse Charlie sagt außerdem, dass das Böse einen befreit und Dean das auch weiß. Dean erzählt der bösen Charlie vom Vorhaben seines Bruders und ihrer guten Seite. Kurz danach verschwindet die böse Charlie mit dem Impala. Dann ruft Sam an und schließt einen Wagen kurz, um zu seinem Bruder zu fahren. Sam und die gute Charlie kommen bei Clive an, der behauptet nichts Clive zu sein und dass Oz nicht existiert. Erst als Charlie ihm den zerstörten Schlüssel nach Oz zeigt, lässt er die beiden herein. Er erklärt ihnen, dass die Schlüssel nur in Oz repariert werden können. Außerdem berichtet er, dass er von einem Hexenzirkel entführt wurde, die ihn ebenfalls in eine gute und schlechte Seite gespalten haben. Seine schlechte Seite tötete anschließende alle Hexen und wurde zum Zauberer von Oz. Da sie ohne den Schlüssel keine Möglichkeit haben nach Oz zu kommen, beschließt Clive sich selbst tödlich zu verletzen, da getrennte Menschen körperlich immer noch miteinander verbunden sind und die Schmerzen ihres "Zwillings" spüren. Da taucht der Zauberer von Oz auf, der Sam fesselt. In dem Moment, in dem Clive auf sich schießt, kommt Dean, gefolgt von der bösen Charlie, die ihn verfolgt hat. Da Dean die böse Charlie nicht zu der guten Charlie kommen lassen will, beginnen die beiden zu kämpfen. Da auch die beiden Seiten von Charlie verbunden sind, spürt die gute Charlie alles, was die böse Charlie spürt. Der Zauberer von Oz will Sam umbringen, weshalb die gute Charlie Clive erschießen soll. Dean bricht der bösen Charlie da gerade die Arme, aber es gelingt ihr trotzdem Clive zu töten, woraufhin auch der Zauberer von Oz stirbt. Sam trägt die verletzte gute Charlie vor das Haus neben die böse Charlie, wo sie die beiden wieder miteinander verbinden. Sam telefoniert mit Castiel, dem er mitteilt, dass es Dean besser geht und er ruhiger ist. Außerdem sagt er, dass sie Kain oder etwas anderes finden müssen, damit sie das Mal entfernen können. Als Charlie auftaucht teilt er ihr mit, dass er etwas über das Buch der Verdammten gefunden hat, dass sich in einer Bücherei in der Toskana befindet. Charlie, die nicht mehr nach Oz kommen kann, beschließt das Buch zu suchen. Charlie hat Dean verziehen, dass er sie verletzt hat, im Gegensatz zu Dean selbst. Außerdem meint Dean, dass er nicht damit aufhören kann zu töten, da er selbst Kain für Jahrhunderte getötet hat. Charlie geht, um das Buch zu suchen und sagt, dass sie anruft, wenn sie etwas findet. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Charlie Bradbury *Clive Dillon *Der Zauberer von Oz *Russel Wellington Vorkommende Wesen *Hexen/Elfen Musik *'Feel So Fine' von Simon Stewart (De Wolfe Music Library) *'You Don't Have the Right' von Brett Boyett (5 Alarm Music 5A Series / Imagem Production Music) Trivia *Der englische Titel der Episode bezeichnet die Worte "There's No Place Like Home" von Dorothy in The Wonderful World of Oz, mit deren Hilfe sie zurück nach Kansas gelangte. *Im Deutschen (Der Zauberer von Oz) lautet der Satz "Am schönsten ist es zu Hause", der für den Titel leicht abgewandelt wurde. Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Kategorie:Unvollständig